


collapsing star

by vindice



Series: nothing left but heartburn [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Other, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: He thinks he understands now what Mukuro meant when he said that devotion was a terrifying, heartbreakingly sweet tragedy.





	collapsing star

It's a cold autumn night, but the sky is clear and the moon shines upon the gardens. Tsunayoshi’s plants glow under its light, making the droplets of moisture gathering in the petals gleam.

The arrangement is out of place if you're not familiar with the owner. Colors mixed together almost carelessly, yet it oozes harmony left and right. He knows there are lethal weapons lying within the combinations of their leaves.

Byakuran likes it, he thinks it fits. Tsunayoshi is a dangerously beautiful, interesting creature.

The wind blows past him, lingers just a moment and caresses his feathers as he extends his wings. His chest feels light under the mantle of the Vongola compound as his own burns down in this fine night, getting ready to be raised back to life like a Phoenix.

He sits beside the lone, earthly figure looking up at the moon. There's a heaviness clinging from his companion’s shoulders even when he looks relaxed, and his gaze is glazed, unfocused. He's lost in his own world. Byakuran can appreciate that.

“They had a violent break up, you know?” Enma says after a while, voice hoarse. He's not looking at him. “Tsuna ended up with a broken leg and Reborn walked away with three fractured ribs, I felt it with my Gravity.”

Byakuran says nothing.

“They were holding back.” Enma whispers.

He can hear what's left unsaid — _a broken farewell: angry tears, frustrated shouting, aggressive kisses_. A modern fairytale.

“It's– you'd have never expected it from them.” He laughs bitterly, and that's something Byakuran would've never imagined coming from Enma’s mouth. There's an undeniable sadness hidden by the stars reflected in his eyes. “They were like two pieces of one soul. They were so good for each other.”

Byakuran tilts his head and watches Enma, the way the moonlight outlines his thin frame and highlights his fake bandages, and the rest of the doubt that clung around his heart for the last few hours leaves his body. He understands right then and there, that Enma has never been in love with Tsunayoshi.

He's never heard someone talk like this about someone else's relationship. But then again, maybe he could have. Maybe he'd have been the one talking that way, had he seen for himself what everyone else did from the very beginning.

It's breathtaking, the mere thought of witnessing something so astonishing it inspires commitment just from watching it bloom. The kind of valuable thing they call _foolish_ in a place as dark as the mafia is.

It's as if the mere thought of watching two people falling out, drifting apart, can break someone's heart.

Byakuran thinks of Tsunayoshi—of the way he often stares out the window and goes into a world where not even him with his Mare Ring can follow, how he sometimes wanders through a particular part of his personal gardens. The way his eyes are dim when he prepares his own coffee in the mornings, or how there’s something akin to sorrow in the neutral expression he wears when he’s doing paperwork—and believes it can. Listening to Enma, remembering Chrome, it’s not that hard to do. 

He thinks he understands now what Mukuro meant when he said that devotion was a terrifying, heartbreakingly sweet tragedy.


End file.
